ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny: Part 1
Plot The episode begins with a view of a clock in a black background. Both hands are pointing at 12. As the second hand starts to move, the camera zooms in per tick. Narrator: Time. The one thing everyone wants, but never has enough of. The thing that ends old lives, starts new ones, and spans throughout running ones. In short, time is the ultimate weapon; the ultimate commodity. The second hand starts to move faster, and the camera zooms in closer into the very middle of the clock. The scene fades to an old temple and freezes. Narrator: Something, or things which are related to time are dimensions. Different realms in which lives are lived ever so slightly different. On to timelines. Timelines are variations of a different flow of time. The scene unfreezes and the camera rapidly zooms in on the hieroglyphics on the wall, focusing on a round grey figure. Narrator: This very being, Maltruant, caused time to advance billions of years forward during the Time War. Both living and non-living things evolved, though some species were unlucky, and met their demise. The screen turns black. Narrator: Now, remember when I said time is the ultimate weapon? It's true. As a matter of fact, because of time, the normal life of a 14-year old boy is about to take a 180-degree turn. Oh, how terribly rude of me. Who am I? That's...a story for another day. The scene begins with vibrant purple eyes squinting. The camera zooms out as they open, revealing a brown-haired boy with purple eyes who is wearing an outfit with a purple, green and black color scheme, typing on a thin laptop keyboard. The screen is holographic. The camera pans out to reveal the entire scene of the boy's classroom. Everyone else is typing on a keyboard as well. The boy's eyes dart to the side, looking at the digital clock hanging on the wall. He chews on his pen, then quickly types random letters. He grins, and the bell rings in an unusual 8-bit tone. Boy: Oh, yeah! The students all get up, switch their laptops off and put them in front of the sharply-dressed young female teacher's desk, before running out of the room. The boy of our focus walks over, and puts down the laptop, still turned on. Boy: See ya, Mrs. Wright! Wright: Ben, wait right here. He stops, as the rest of his classmates completely leave the room. as his grin turns into a frown: (raises eyebrow) Mrs. Wright? Mrs. Wright looks down at Ben, pushing down her glasses to see him clearly. Wright: Ben, what is this? She shows him his assignment, which includes random symbols and letters. Ben: Um...my History assignment? Wright: What kind of assignment? Ben: I'm not sure. You gave me the assignment. You should ask the History department if you're having doubts. Wright: No. What I mean is, this is supposed to be a test, and what you have written does not adhere to the manual of answering. Your answers don't even match the curriculum. I know you have potential, and that's what bugs me. You do great in English and Biology. Ben: Look, History isn't my favorite subject. Whatever points I lose here, I'll compensate with the other classes that I actually do good at. Wright, leaning intimidatingly towards Ben: One cannot simply disregard one thing and focus on others. This should be a life lesson for you, Ben. You focus too much on certain things and you don't look beyond the box. Ben: What the-? Ugh. Dang. Sorry Mrs. Wright, but I don't want to waste my day here listening to your proverbs. I have a bus to catch. He walks out, as Mrs. Wright looks on, lost in thought. Wright, shaking his head: This boy doesn't know what he's destined for. We wipe into the next scene, where Ben runs out of the school doors with his blue backpack hung on his left arm. He looks at the street and sees the flying white school bus fly off. Ben runs off to the edge of the school compound. flailing his arms: Hey, hey! You forgot me! He sighs and feels his pockets. Ben: Aw, great. I didn't even bring my phone! (facepalms) Guess I'll just have to walk. He walks off to the right. We see a busy street from above, flying cars whizzing in all directions. We zoom into Ben, who is on the sidewalk on the right. The digital traffic light glows red. Ben steps onto the street. A spiralling blue portal opens at the end of the street, emitting a gust of wind. The surrounding cars horn repeatedly (though it sounds like beeps). A round metallic creature with red eyes and a red and black hourglass symbol on its chest jumps out of the portal. Creature: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (squints) We meet again. We zoom into a white car with blue-tinted windows, with a young African-American man wearing formal clothes as its driver. Man: What is that thing? stepping back: Are you one of those new security robots the government has been testing? Creature: No. I'm the one who is going to end you and do the universe a favor. Ben steps backwards even further and stumbles to the ground. Terrified, he starts to breathe heavily and pulls himself up. Ben: No! Sta- Stay away from me. We see a dark blue flying police car in the sky, from the front. As it approaches us, we see it from the back. It whizzes to where Ben is. through speaker: Whoever you are, stand down. I repeat, stand down, or we will use force. The creature waves his arm at the police car, and a green beam eradicates it into nothing but dust. Ben's eyes widen. facing the cars: Who's next? (pauses) No-one? Our view returns to Ben, who tiptoes the way he came. shaking his head: Foolish human child. Do you not realise your puny life is at an end? Ben sighs and looks at the creature from the corner of his eye. The scene slows down as the creature emits a green beam at Ben. We focus on the beam, which is mere centimetres from Ben's back. A blue, black and white blur appears out of nowhere and pushes Ben out of the beam's way. The beam hits a fire hydrant, disintegrating it and making the water inside it spurt out. Creature: No! Not you! The creature starts shooting beams at the blur, which manages to avoid them. We focus on Ben, who is lying on the ground. He gets up and looks at the creature, then at the blur. He starts to run, but the blur moves towards Ben at lightspeed, and disappears. We see the city from above again, though we are now north from where we were seconds ago. We are surrounded by skyscrapers. The blur from earlier passes us. We zoom into the blur, to reveal Ben in its grasp. Ben: You going to let me go? in a raspy voice: No. (pauses) Not yet. eyes widening: You talk? The blur does not reply. Ben: Apparently not much. Blur: Okay, I'm going to speed up. Brace yourself. The blur speeds up so fast that Ben blends in with it. The camera shifts to first-person view of the blur. A blue portal opens in front of us and we enter it. We come out of the portal on the opposite side of where we entered it, though it is now nighttime. We slow down to observe neon lights illuminating the night sky and people and other beings of different species are walking around. A few of them are flying above us on hoverboards. The camera returns to third-person view as we see city from above. We pan to a tall building reaching the clouds, making the other skyscrapers seem like a single-storey house. The building is tall and rectangular, colored purple, surrounded by green-glowing revolving rings, rotating horizontally around the building. We zoom into the top floor. The room is rather large, with the ends of it just in our view. The walls are made of a brownish-silver metal, and the floor a pristine white. There are a few nearly invisible slits in the wall. An circular elevator is in the middle. Facing the exit of the elevator on the wall is a holographic screen with a touch-acivated control panel. Next to the screen is a scanner. Behind and to the left of the elevator is a five-feet tall robot. Major Events *Ben, Ulti and Mrs. Wright make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Ultimatum (first appearance) *Mrs. Wright (first appearance) Villains Aliens Used Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Secret of the Future Frontier Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Season Premieres